


Trials of Patience

by bbybngchn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Chan, King Kink?, Light Sword Play, M/M, Swordfighting, Top Jeongin, idk if that's a thing, knight chan, minho is a master swordsman, minor blood, prince jeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybngchn/pseuds/bbybngchn
Summary: Crown Prince Yang Jeongin returns home after months of training under a master swordsman. He's missed his kingdom greatly, but there's one knight in particular that he'sespeciallyeager to prove himself too.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 21
Kudos: 135





	Trials of Patience

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for [agibbang fest's](https://twitter.com/AGIBBANGFEST) event for Jeongin's birthday! This is for the first day's prompt: "Royal Blood"! I'm late and will continue to be late with future participation in this event hehe, but I hope you enjoy anyway!
> 
> Big thanks to [mnchns_diamond](https://twitter.com/mnchns_diamond) who created this [AMAZING cover](https://twitter.com/mnchns_diamond/status/1361771767006695424) for this fic! She's so talented, and has her own fics, so please check out her art and writing!

Jeongin is humming on his way towards the palace. The elms are just as twisted and full as he remembers. The cobblestone path beneath him is worn and familiar. He’s happy he had decided to shift to the front bench of his carriage once they’d made their way onto the castle grounds. 

Hyunjin is tending the reins beside him, the horses huffing every once in a while, punctuating the clopping of their hooves. Jeongin waves to the stable hands as they pass, watching smiles spread across their faces as they observe the return of the Crown Prince.

“Ready to be home, your highness?” Hyunjin says, once the castle is finally in view. Jeongin lets out a small laugh, leaning back to take in the beauty of his home. He’s lived his entire life in the castle. Has spent 20 years roaming the halls and abundant gardens and he’s never been away for long. Not until now. 

“Of course,” Jeongin responds, smiling bright. His hand strays towards his hip, running his fingers thoughtfully over the hilt of his sword. His _new_ sword. The one he’d forged himself and learned to fight with under the land’s Master Swordsman halfway across the continent. 

Not even Hyunjin, his personal guard, had been allowed to lodge with him during his training. It was difficult. Long hours of sparring, precise footwork, even strokes of the sword. It was almost like dancing. At least, that’s how Master Minho had taught him. 

“Your sword is an extension of yourself. Not just your body, but your mind and spirit. Let the energy inside you flow gracefully out, through the tip of your blade,” Minho would lecture him. 

Jeongin didn’t think there was enough parchment in the kingdom to recount all of the wisdom Minho had shared with him. In only six months Jeongin felt like a new person. Hyunjin had commented on it as soon as they’d been reunited. 

“You seem much more… kingly now.” He was only half-teasing. 

Jeongin couldn’t help the thrill hearing that gave him. _Kingly_. Of course, he knew he would be king someday. It was expected of him, and he had long come to terms with the overwhelming weight of responsibility that would loom over him for as long as he lived. 

This training was just the start. His father would be stepping down in mere months, turning rule over to Jeongin officially. He would be _King_. 

Jeongin leans back as the castle grows every nearer. His home. There is a small grouping outside of the main entrance, and Jeongin sits up upon recognizing them. His parents are not present, but he hadn’t expected them to be. Instead, he is met with Felix and Jisung, his personal servants and another knight. 

The knight that’s visited his dreams frequently over these long, _long_ months. 

If there were anything Jeongin regretted when he agreed to spend half a year away, it was leaving Chan behind. But it couldn’t be helped. 

Chan isn’t _just_ a knight. He’s the castle’s Knight Commander, the overseer of their military and training regime, the one who is sworn to death to protect the royal family, no matter the cost. His other duties easily ruled out his accompanying Hyunjin and Jeongin on the weeks long journey to and from Master Minho. 

And Chan isn’t _just_ Knight Commander either. 

Jeongin makes eye contact with Chan and it’s like finally everything in the world clicks back into place. As though, Jeongin is _home_. Chan’s eyes light up and a large goofy smile overtakes his usual stern face. 

Chan is a good commander, he’s strict and strong. Jeongin knows he’s fierce in battle, has seen him in action with his own eyes on multiple occasions. He’s a fearsome opponent. 

“Prince Jeongin!” 

“You’re home!” 

Felix and Jisung shout over each other, oblivious to the moment they’ve interrupted. Chan smiles at their enthusiasm, striding behind them as the two servants rush towards the carriage as it finally rolls to a stop. 

Hyunjin huffs beside him, “Nothing for me?” 

Jisung rolls his eyes, “Oh please, we saw you just last week!” 

Felix doesn’t even bother with him, instead reaching his hand up to help Jeongin off of the wagon and safely onto the ground. He doesn’t waste time, quickly wrapping Jeongin up in his arms. His voice is muffled in Jeongin’s shoulder as he complains, “The castle felt so barren without you.” 

Jeongin returns the hug with ease, not at all worried about being treated so familiarly by those who work for him. His parents didn't necessarily “approve” of his friendships with the staff, but in the end they understood they held no power over their son. Not when it came to relationships. He’d made that abundantly clear on multiple occasions. 

Jisung hugs him next, speaking nonstop of all the occurrences within the castle since Jeongin’s departure. 

Chan speaks up, “Let him rest first, Sung. Our Prince must be tired after such a long journey, hm?” 

Jisung switches gears instantly, “Oh right! I’ll run a bath your highness! Felix, can you—”

“I’ll fetch you something to eat!” 

And then they're off. Jeongin watches after them amusedly. Hyunjin excuses himself to lead the carriage towards the stables, leaving Chan and Jeongin alone on the castle’s doorstep. 

“Well…” Chan starts, smiling broadly, “You _look_ stronger. But did that old swordsman manage to get anything through that thick skull of yours?” 

Jeongin rolls his eyes, following after Chan as he begins to lead them through the castle. “Master Minho is younger than you, Channie, who are you calling old?” 

Chan chuckles, “You didn’t answer my question. Did you forget already?” 

Jeongin smirks. How could he forget? How could he ever forget their bet? 

“Of course not,” Jeongin answers, “Tomorrow. I’ll show you all I’ve learned.” 

They arrive at Jeongin’s bedroom and Jeongin can hear the sound of water and Jisung’s gentle humming. He stops and turns to Chan. He’s been taller than Chan for a long while now, and it’s always given him great pleasure. He uses his height to his advantage, leaning down to crowd Chan back against the wall. 

“And I will be collecting my reward,” Jeongin murmurs, lips ghosting over the shell of Chan’s ear. 

The knight visibly shivers and Jeongin feels something warm coil inside of him. 

Oh, how he had missed this. 

Chan clears his throat, obviously affected as he whispers back, “I won’t go easy on you.” 

“You’d better not.” 

Jeongin leans back, smile playing at his lips before he leans into kiss Chan’s cheek.

“Tomorrow.” 

Chan swallows thickly and watches as Jeongin makes his way inside his bedroom. His voice is almost inaudible when he mumbles back. 

“Tomorrow.”

~

Jeongin is tired. 

Not physically, but mentally. After a day full of meetings with different members of the royal court, including his parents, Jeongin is ready to let off some steam. 

Chan makes his appearance at just the perfect time. 

“Ready, your highness?”

Jeongin has never been more ready for anything in his life. Chan is grinning at him knowingly. The knight is always dressed appropriately for his title, metal armor shiny and his broadsword strapped to his hip. Jeongin has seen the blade countless times, but never before has he been on the other side of it. 

But today. Today, Chan is finally going to spar with him. And Jeongin is going to win. 

He didn’t travel for weeks to a desolate temple deep within the mountains, didn’t spend months sweating and bleeding, practicing and training his body, just to lose. No, Jeongin was determined to win. He didn’t want to be a useless, feeble king, a king that hid behind his knights. He wanted to fight alongside his protectors, he wanted to lead his kingdom sword first. 

And he would. 

This was the first step towards proving himself. 

And if he and Chan had agreed on a little extra something? Well, that was just an added bonus. A bonus that Jeongin intended to collect. 

Chan leads them to the training fields. Jeongin has been fitted with his own armor and his longsword is hanging at his side. He’d forged it himself with help from Master Minho. It had taken nearly two weeks for him to get it done.

“Your sword isn’t just a symbol of status,” Minho had reminded him, “Think of this sword as yourself. What you channel into any weapon will be what you get out. What gives you strength? Think of what you are fighting for.” 

Jeongin had been in the process of carefully carving his family symbol into the sword’s wooden hilt. He paused, looking down at the fox head he had carefully created and thought for a moment. When he had finally decided what exactly he was fighting for, he’d requested additional materials and Minho had been more than willing to send for them. 

Now, Jeongin unsheathes his sword, and holds it before him. His own eyes find the beautiful glint of opal that he’d used for the fox’s eyes. He looks past his sword where Chan is standing. Chan looks up, happening to catch Jeongin staring, and offers a smile, but otherwise his eyes are hard-set. Determined. 

Good. Jeongin wouldn’t accept anything less than Chan’s best. 

Jeongin glances towards the sidelines. Jisung and Felix are there, accompanied by a few other people. Namely, Hyunjin and Seungmin, a member of the royal advisory court. Jeongin suspects he is only here because of Changbin, one of Chan’s former squires. Changbin is a promising knight, and he’s always itching to learn more, explaining why he’s here today. 

More notable, Jeongin’s parents are overlooking the match from a nearby balcony. 

It’s not an official duel by any means, but everybody is itching to see what Jeongin has learned during his time away. Nobody from the kingdom had ever been accepted into Minho’s temple before Jeongin. It was an honor and a wonder. Jeongin knew he’d be participating in countless duels soon, showing off his new knowledge and skill. 

Jeongin wasn’t entirely sure what made _him_ so special. But he’d learned to stop wondering about it. Minho was cryptic, and Jeongin knew he’d never whittle the reason out of him. But that didn’t matter right now. What mattered was Chan, sword drawn and stance ready, only five feet away from him. 

Chan’s sword is heavier than Jeongins, and longer. But that doesn’t discourage Jeongin. This is why he spent months training under a master.

Jeongin has watched Chan fight enough times to be able to predict his first move. Chan is a patient person, not a patient fighter. His haste only works because not only is he smart, he’s naturally gifted with athleticism and strength. 

Jeongin can see the way Chan’s sword moves before it actually does. Making sure he stays light on his feet, Jeongin evades Chan’s frontal attack, pivoting and striking. He thinks about Minho’s words. _Let your energy flow through to the tip of your sword._

The clang of metal rings through the air, Chan managing to parry at the last second. Jeongin grunts at the force with which Chan pushes him back. He keeps his feet underneath him, skipping backwards only a few steps. But he doesn’t keep still. 

_Always keep your feet moving. If you let yourself fall into stillness you’ll lose, don’t fall into a pattern._

Jeongin launches forwards, forcing Chan to brace for an attack. Their swords meet in the air and Jeongin pushes as close to Chan as he can. Chan’s brute strength saves him this time, managing to ward off Jeongin’s attack for a second time. 

This time when they separate Jeongin does pause, although he keeps a sway to his feet, ready to leap at a moment’s notice. 

Chan huffs out a disbelieving laugh. Jeongin cocks his head, a smile pulling at his lips. 

“Something funny?” 

Chan grins, shaking his head. “You really _are_ stronger, huh? It’s a shame you’ll have to lose to me anyway.” 

Jeongin’s eyes narrow. Chan is trying to rile him up, and it would have worked in the past. 

_Don’t lose yourself to words in battle. Keep your mind sharp or you may as well have a dull blade._

Jeongin hums indifferently, “You shouldn’t speak rashly.”

Chan raises an eyebrow, obviously surprised at the reaction. “My, my, you’ve done more than get stronger, isn’t that right?” 

Jeongin has to hold himself back from smiling. Chan is teasing him, but the fondness in his eyes is real. They’ve been circling each other for too long, and Jeongin can already hear the way Minho would snap at him to stop wasting time. 

_The enemy will not wait for you. In the heat of battle, even a second could be the difference between life and death._

“You talk too much.” 

Jeongin darts forward again. It’s easy enough for Chan to deflect, but that’s the point. Jeongin isn’t trying to hit him. Chan reacts appropriately, he steps backwards to brace, and his sword comes up to meet Jeongin’s. What he doesn’t expect is Jeongin to drop down, swiping a leg underneath him. 

With only one foot stable, Chan is at a severe disadvantage. But he manages, much to Jeongin’s disappointment. Instead of fighting it, he lets himself fall, propelling himself into a dive and rolling away from Jeongin.

When he springs up onto his feet once again he’s looking at Jeongin as though he’s seeing a new man. 

Jeongin feels pride swell up in his chest, even though his attack hadn’t been entirely successful. It’s becoming apparent to everyone watching that Jeongin has become skilled. That soon he will be worthy of the title _King_. 

He can hear murmuring from the sidelines, but he doesn’t let himself grow distracted. 

_Losing focus means losing connection with your sword. Stay focused, stay connected._

Chan moves this time, seemingly tired of constantly being on the defensive. Jeongin analyzes, anticipates, and their swords clash again and again. Jeongin doesn’t know how long their match drags on, but he doesn’t bother worrying. 

In the past, Jeongin would have grown frustrated with himself for taking too long to secure a win. And ultimately, this would have led to his downfall. He’s grown used to grueling sparring sessions with a master who refuses to show mercy. 

He’d screamed at Minho one evening for toying with him. Spinning away from Jeongin’s sword with ease, landing his own strikes on Jeongin without breaking a sweat, even managing to force Jeongin’s sword out of his own hand. Jeongin had finally snapped. And Minho let him. Only when Jeongin was silent and panting did he speak. 

_Patience is the real master of swords. Until you learn that, you’ll never own the title of King._

At the time it had pissed Jeongin off. 

But now… Now Jeongin understood. 

Jeongin is still shifting his weight, patient and waiting. His hair is matted with sweat and he can taste copper in his mouth. Chan doesn’t seem to be faring much better, breathing heavy and hands tight around the hilt of his sword. 

And then it happens. 

Chan lunges, it’s a strong attack, one that Jeongin never could have deflected in the past just on the basis of strength. But Jeongin isn’t the same man as he was six months ago. He’s built muscle and resilience that even Chan can’t rival. 

Jeongin catches the attack, grunting with the effort. He redirects Chan’s attack to the side, and plants one foot firmly on the ground. With this pivot point, he spins, raises his other leg and kicks Chan squarely in the chest.

Chan isn’t anticipating such a move and he can’t ward off the blow. His feet come off the ground and, soon enough, his back connects with the ground, accompanied by a solid _thunk_. In the fall, his sword clatters to the side and he scrambles to reach for it, but Jeongin is quicker.

Before Chan can attempt to stand, or even move, Jeongin has the tip of his sword under his chin. Chan freezes, eyes wide and breath caught.

The entire field falls silent, even the birds have quieted their chirps under the tense atmosphere. Jeongin grins, uses the end of his blade to tilt Chan’s chin up so that he’s baring his neck completely. 

“What was it you were saying before?” Jeongin teases. Chan glares without any real heat, and Jeongin chuckles. “Ah right. Well, I guess it’s too bad you had to lose to me, hm?”

Chan bites his lip at the words, not at all ignorant to the heated stare Jeongin is giving him. Chan had expected Jeongin to be stronger. But _this?_

He couldn’t help the way his eyes wandered over the prince. The sun was setting now, just behind Jeongin, bathing him in a warm glowing light. The sweat on his skin shining and his eyes lit like a fire. Jeongin is wearing his crown too, the twisted gold imitating the branches of a tree, accented with delicate leaves and blooming flowers. 

A king. Jeongin looked like a king. 

Chan felt as though his breath was stolen. 

Clapping interrupts them, Felix and Jisung cheering as well for their victorious prince. Hyunjin and Seungmin are clapping too, although the two of them are much more refined in their actions. Changbin looks as though he can’t believe his eyes, having never seen Chan fall in a match. 

That sends a swell of pride to Jeongin’s chest.

Jeongin chances a glance up to the balcony, finding his mother clapping delicately. His father, while not clapping, ia smiling down at the field in approval. 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less of my soon-to-be-King,” Chan says finally, eyes fond as he looks up at Jeongin from the ground. Jeongin pulls his sword away and reaches down to help pull Chan to his feet. 

Jeongin licks his lips, holding himself back from simply rushing in to kiss Chan right there. The knight looks disheveled and pleased, very much similar to the memory Jeongin has of him after a night together. 

Chan must be able to tell where Jeongin’s mind is traveling because he grins. He bows then, as is custom after a sparring match, and Jeongin mirrors the movement.

It’s only as Chan is passing by him that he says, voice lost to the wind so only Jeongin can hear him, “I remember my way to your chambers well. I’ll see you tonight, _my King_.” 

Jeongin feels dizzy. 

He barely has time to compose himself before Jisung and Felix are rushing towards him, and his mind struggles to focus on their whirlwind words. No, his mind can only echo back those whispered words, so quiet yet so powerful. 

_My King._

~

Jeongin, while patient on the battlefield, is anything but as he awaits Chan’s arrival.  
He’s itching with anticipation by the time evening rolls around, and he can’t retreat back to his chambers fast enough when he’s finally dismissed from supper. Ever since he had bested Chan, he couldn’t get thoughts of tonight to leave him. 

They’d agreed on this months ago, before Jeongin had left for his training. Chan treated it as a sort of incentive for Jeongin to do well, but Jeongin knew the truth. He knew that Chan was hoping for Jeongin to truly put him in his place. To truly become stronger than him. And Jeongin had. 

Thankfully, Jeongin doesn’t have to wait very long before there's a gentle knock at his door. 

“Enter.” 

The door creaks open and Jeongin can’t stop his smile when a familiar figure is standing in his doorway. 

It’s one of the rare times Chan is without his armor and sword, those items safely tucked away in his own room in the wing of the castle that is devoted to high-ranking staff members. Instead, Chan is wearing a simple silk shirt, buttoned sparingly to show off a rather extensive portion of his chest. His trousers are soft, tied low on his hips with a threaded twine belt. 

Beautiful. Jeongin thinks. 

“You’re early,” Jeongin says, in lieu of a greeting. 

Chan chuckles, a faint pink spreading over his cheeks, “Apologies, but I simply couldn’t wait.” He closes the door behind him softly and turns fully to Jeongin. When their gazes meet Jeongin is taken aback by the _want_ sparkling in Chan’s eyes.

And who is Jeongin to deny him?

“Eager are we?” 

Jeongin opens his arms and Chan doesn’t hesitate to rush forwards. Their lips collide with too much force and Jeongin stumbles back into the bookcase behind him with little grace. That doesn’t stop them though. Jeongin lets his arms fall over Chan’s shoulder’s, pulling the other closer to his body. Chan’s own hands find their way to Jeongin’s hips, gripping him harshly. 

“I missed you,” Chan breathes in between kisses, “So fucking much.”

Jeongin groans at the pure desperation behind Chan’s eyes. One of Jeongin’s hands shifts so he can cup Chan’s jaw as he captures him in a deeper kiss, licking his way into Chan’s mouth, relearning the taste of _Chan, Chan, Chan._

When they break apart they’re both panting and Chan teases, “Seems I’m not the only one that’s eager.” 

Jeongin huffs out a laugh, letting his hand travel from Chan's jaw into his hair. Chan's hair is soft, freshly washed it seems, and Jeongin smirks. He grips hard and _pulls_.

Chan keens, his throat now on full display for Jeongin, who takes the opportunity to latch onto Chan's skin. Jeongin remembers this. How Chan is always so willing, always so pliable under his touch.  
And _sensitive_.

Oh, Jeongin had missed feeling Chan shiver and shake beneath him.

Jeongin sucks a deep mark into Chan's skin, one that will surely be visible for days to come. He licks over the patch of skin attentively, basking in the moans Chan has started letting out. Finally, he trails his tongue up the side of Chan's throat before moving to kiss lightly at Chan's ear.

"With someone as beautiful as you? How could any man be patient?" Jeongin murmurs, voice low and warm against Chan’s skin.

The full body shudder that runs through Chan is delectable, but Jeongin pulls away. Chan whines at the loss of contact, but is easily placated when Jeongin begins to push him towards the bed.

Chan fully intends to make it to the bed, but Jeongin’s voice stops him first.

"On your knees."

Even months later, Chan is still just as quick to obey as always, falling to his knees without hesitation. Jeongin has always found it terribly endearing how eager to please his knight is.

Jeongin sits down on the bed and Chan shuffles forward, yearning. Jeongin grins and reaches across the bed to pick something up. His sword.

Chan's breath catches in his throat as the blade finds its way under his chin once more. It's so similar to how Chan had felt earlier today, trapped in the dirt under Jeongin's burning gaze. Only now Chan doesn't have to hide just how much it affects him.

Jeongin watches as Chan shifts on his knees, and he grins.

"Getting hard already, Channie?"

Pink rushes to Chan's cheeks, and Jeongin smiles wider. Nobody would ever guess Knight Commander Bang Chan, is anything _close_ to this behind closed doors. But Jeongin knows the truth.

Jeongin thoughtfully traces over the hilt of his sword with his thumb, the roughness of the wood transitioning to the smooth gloss of opal. Gently he traces the blade down the pale skin of Chan's chest until it catches on the silver chain around Chan's neck. The necklace he never takes off.

The necklace that Jeongin gave him nearly a year ago.

Jeongin carefully lifts the necklace with his sword and the opal gemstone dangling from the necklace glints delicately in the moonlight that has begun to filter in through Jeongin's window. Opal. Chan's stone.

Chan is looking up at him with hooded eyes, cheeks flushed and lip caught under his teeth.

"You're mine, aren't you?" Jeongin asks.

Chan swallows, his eyes never leaving Jeongin's.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

Chan's eyes flutter. "Yes, my King."

Jeongin feels those words like lightning through his veins.

"Pleasure, your King."

Jeongin pulls the sword away and Chan wastes no time moving forward, his eyes only flicker away from Jeongin's briefly to undo the ties of Jeongin's pants. Chan's movements are practiced as he pulls Jeongin's cock free. He leans forward finally, eyes meeting Jeongin's once again, as his tongue pokes out to lick up the underside of Jeongin's cock.

They let out twin moans. Both of them have been waiting so long for this moment. This is far from the first time Jeongin has had Chan on his cock, but somehow something more seems to be thrumming just below his skin.

Chan's lips wrap around Jeongin's head and slowly, slowly, he sinks down. Jeongin watches with rapt attention as Chan gags lightly around his length, yet refuses to rise.

When Chan has taken Jeongin in fully, he blinks up at him. His eyes are teary and unfocused, and Jeongin groans at the sight. His grip on his sword's hilt tightens, his other hand moves to tangle in Chan's hair.

He doesn't have to guide Chan's movements, Chan starts a rhythm on his own without any prompting. He doesn't shy away from making himself choke with each downward bob of his head. The only thing his hazy mind can focus on is pleasuring his King.

Jeongin lets Chan slobber at his cock for a moment longer, but after so long he isn't keen on spending himself on something as quick as Chan's mouth, no matter how soft and giving it may be. He needs to exercise some amount of patience or both he and Chan will be left underwhelmed. 

It's with great effort that he fists Chan's hair and yanks him up off of his cock. Chan goes with a choked cry, his breathing labored and lips slick with spit and precum.

"On the bed."

Chan scrambles to obey, flopping onto his back so that he can look up at Jeongin as he shifts onto his knees. Jeongin looks at Chan spread out before him. The bruise Jeongin had planted on his neck has darkened considerably, almost black in the gentle candlelight of his bedroom. Chan's hair is fanned out beneath him like a halo, making him appear far more delicate than he really is.

It makes Jeongin want to ruin him.

"These are nice," Jeongin says conversationally, using his sword to trace over the seams of Chan's silk sleep shirt.

Chan doesn't get a word in before Jeongin is slicing the fabric open. He gasps at the sudden cold air on his now exposed chest, and inhales sharply when the blade is brought to his abdomen. Jeongin is looking down at him with only the slightest smirk as he runs the sword along the lines of Chan's abs.

Jeongin thinks Chan really must be the most beautiful man in all of the kingdom. With how hard he's trying to control his breaths to avoid getting cut and with how teary his eyes still are, watching Jeongin in a mixture of fear and arousal.

"I wouldn't ruin your pretty skin," Jeongin hums. He's silent for a moment and he flicks his sword. Chan yelps at the sudden cut. It's shallow, but blood bubbles up quickly, sliding like a tear down his body.

"Not much anyway," Jeongin amends.

Jeongin can see Chan's cock twitch in his pants and he laughs lightly.

"You like it? Like when I torture your body?"

Chan closes his eyes, his hands fisting the sheets tightly as he nods his head. Jeongin pursues his lips at the silence.

Another small cut joins the first, just a few inches below it and Chan cries out again. Jeongin can see a wet spot forming on the front of his trousers.

"What was that?"

"Yes!" Chan blurts, "Yes, I-I like it."

Jeongin's face softens and he pulls the sword away, leaning down to capture Chan's lips in a deep kiss. When he pulls away he can see a few tears have leaked from the corner's of Chan's eyes.

Jeongin stays there for a moment, looming over Chan. He brings a thumb up to wipe away one of Chan's tears.

"You good, Channie?"

Chan nods again, but quickly adds, "Yes, _fuck_ , Jeongin, yes."

Jeongin smiles, kisses Chan again. They'd talked about this numerous times, and in depth twice. Once when they'd made their bet, before Jeongin departed for his training. And then again upon his arrival.

Winner gets to have his way.

That had been the gist of their agreement. Jeongin has no doubt that if Chan had won they'd still be having an enjoyable night, but Jeongin likes to think his plans are more interesting. Chan's so soft, despite his stern and strict demeanor. They likely would have made love in Jeongin's large tub. Chan loved sex in the bath.

Jeongin will indulge Chan's wishes another time. Tonight is his reward.

And what a reward it is.

Jeongin leans back again, bringing his sword back to Chan's chest.

"Pants off, or I'll cut them myself," Jeongin orders, "You wouldn't want to walk back to your room completely naked, would you?"

Chan licks his lips and doesn't answer, wiggling out of his pants and flinging them off the bed. He takes this time to peel off his shredded top too.  
Jeongin sighs in satisfaction at the sight of Chan bare before him.

"With a body like this, maybe I should make you walk back naked. Parade you to the whole castle. What would everyone think? The _big_ , _strong_ Bang Chan made into a whore for his King."

Chan lets out a strangled sound at the words, his legs pressing together in an attempt to hide his aching cock.

That won't do.

Jeongin shoves his way between Chan's legs, forcing them apart and displaying his most vulnerable parts to Jeongin.

"You'd let me wouldn't you?" Jeongin continues, trailing the tip of his blade very, very carefully over Chan's swollen cock.  
Chan chokes on his words, as he cranes his neck to watch the sword, "L-let you?"

Jeongin hums, "Let me show you off as _mine_. Should have you seated on my cock while I'm on my throne. My most loyal servant."

Chan groans, his head falling back against the pillows, " _Fuck_."

"Answer me."

Jeongin can see red working it's way down over Chan's chest with how embarrassed he is.

But just like the _loyal servant_ he is, Chan answers in a whisper, "Y-yes... anything for my King."

Jeongin grins. "That's right."

Jeongin takes the sword away again, this time dropping it to the side so he can trail his bare hands down Chan's sides, over his thighs, and finally to where Chan wants it most.

Chan whines high in the back of his throat when Jeongin finally wraps a hand around his cock. Jeongin will never grow tired of how cute Chan's cock looks like this. Chan isn't small, necessarily, but Jeongin's large hands cover him so completely. And Jeongin knows it makes Chan squirm too.

Jeongin pumps at his cock languidly, his hand slicking with precum in no time, and he coos, "So wet for me, hm?"

Chan whines again, a hand coming up to hide his face. Jeongin won't have that. With his other hand he reaches for his sword again, this time making a small swipe over Chan's left pectoral. In his surprise, Chan pulls his hand away to look down at the cut.

Jeongin growls, "Don't hide from me, do you understand?"

Chan whimpers, dropping his arm to the side again, "Y-yes, my King."

Chan hardly ever misbehaves, Jeongin would be surprised if Chan had another slip up tonight. Although, it certainly would give him more excuses to mark up Chan's pretty skin.

But Jeongin is beginning to grow impatient himself, his cock throbbing where it hangs heavy between his legs. He's toyed with Chan for long enough, he's denied them both for too long.

"You're ready for me aren't you?" Jeongin asks. He brings his hand down between Chan's legs, prodding at his hole with two fingers.

Chan gasps at the sudden feeling, rushing to say, "Of course, my King."

Jeongin hums his approval, pushing his fingers inside and indeed finding that Chan's loosened and slick. Jeongin bites his lips thinking about how Chan must have prepared himself before coming.

His own fingers buried deep within himself, rutting against his hand. How many times did Chan do so over the last six months? Closing his eyes and imagining it was Jeongin's fingers inside of him instead?

Jeongin licks his lips at the thought. Well, there was no reason to leave Chan to his imagination anymore.

Jeongin discards his sword once again, reaching to his night stand to retrieve the special jar of lubrication he'd had Hyunjin acquire for him before his return to the castle. Chan watches him eagerly as he slicks his cock up, taking the time to scoot further up on the bed and spreading his legs even wider.

The movement has Jeongin chuckling, and Chan blushes again.

"How about you beg for it, hm? You have such a pretty voice, Channie~"

Chan's eyes narrow only slightly at the request, his ears burning brightly. But his mouth opens without much of a second thought.

"Please, Jeongin, I _need_ you," He starts, swallowing thickly before shifting forward to grab behind his knees and pull his legs up, putting himself even more on display. He hisses slightly as the new position pulls at his cuts, but blinks his teary eyes up at Jeongin and continues, "I need my King, _please_."

Jeongin could _never_ deny that.

Chan's position makes it easy for Jeongin to line his cock up, pushing slowly into Chan for the first time in half a year.

It's _heaven_.

Jeongin doesn't know how he'd ever managed to be separated from Chan for so long. Not when he was missing out on _this_. Chan's eyes roll back in his head as Jeongin pushes all the way inside, his mouth dropping open in a drawn out moan.

Once he's fully sheathed in Chan, Jeongin pauses and takes in the sight of Chan below him, bathed in a twinkle of moonlight and a blanket of candle flames. Chan is beautiful, he always is to Jeongin, but only Jeongin gets to see Chan like _this_.

"I missed you so much," The words tumble out of Jeongin's mouth before he can stop them.

Chan's eyes crack open, and it's with great effort that he reaches his arms up to wrap around Jeongin's neck, pulling him in for a sloppy kiss. Jeongin moans into it, pulling his hips back just a little before pushing forward again and he does it again and again.

Chan is practically crying into Jeongin's mouth with how blissed out he is. Jeongin breaks the kiss, watching as Chan loses himself more and more with every thrust.  
“Jeongin— _ah!_ — My King, please!" Chan calls, and Jeongin doesn't waste any time.

Jeongin's hand finds Chan's cock again, stroking him in time with his thrusts. It's so easy to fall back into rhythm with Chan. Even though it's been months and months, it's like they're right back where they left off.

Chan releases his legs and scrambles to grip at Jeongin's biceps. He only just notices how much more muscular Jeongin has gotten in the back of his mind. Chan can hardly focus on anything other than the overwhelming pleasure of Jeongin inside of him, on top of him, around him.

"J-Jeongin, I'm gonna— "

Jeongin doesn't even think to reprimand him for forgetting to use his title. He's too wrapped up in his own pleasure. Had Chan always felt this tight? This warm?  
He couldn't be sure, chasing after his own release and only barely remembering to moan, "Come for me, Channie."

Chan's back arches off the bed with a strangled cry, his body shaking with the force of his orgasm. Jeongin can't help but follow after him, Chan's hole spasming around his cock and his nails digging painfully into his arms. It's all too much.

Jeongin crashes their lips together one more time as he comes. Chan kisses back messily, his face wet with drool and tears. Jeongin doesn't mind one bit.

They kiss through the aftershocks, shuddering against each other, Chan's blood smearing over both of their chests, sweat sticking to their skin fiercely. When Jeongin finally does pull away his eye catches the glint of Chan's necklace once again and his heart jumps.

This. This was what he was fighting for. Not just his people, his kingdom, but this beautiful man beneath him.

Chan's eyes are closed, his chest raising up and down with heaving breaths. His hair is matted to his forehead and he looks like an absolute mess.

"I missed you," Jeongin says again.

Chan's eyes open just slightly, and an exhausted smile pulls at his lips.

"I missed you too, _my King_."

Jeongin smiles back. That thrumming feeling under his skin has only partially subsided and he knows why.

"I love you."

Chan's eyes open fully, fondness seeping into them and he reaches an arm up for Jeongin, cupping his cheek gently.

"And I love you more."

It's all Jeongin needs to finally feel like he's _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you thought!!
> 
> You can also come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bbybngchn) !r !!


End file.
